The Talk
by LaraDrake
Summary: Mary Margaret gives Emma 'the talk' at Charming's prompting.


**Author's Note: **

_I decided to fill some prompts from here: CS Prompts Collection. This is for lovingcaptainswan and stormbravers. (I'll list the prompts at the end.)_

* * *

Mary Margaret paced back and forth in front of the counter in her apartment. She wrung her hands, going over the words in her head over and over. There was a part of her that wanted to do this and a part of her that was scared out of her mind. Emma was nearly thirty. What was the point of having "the talk" now? She stopped and looked over at her husband. "David, Emma's probably already going to know everything that I have to say to her about, about… you know."

He shook his head and dried his hands off, walking around the counter to put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Snow, this is part of being parents. I don't think she'll mind, she knows that we want to make up for lost time."

Sighing, she stepped out of her husband's reach and started pacing again. "I know, but is this really necessary? Hand her a box of condoms and tell her to be safe?" She looked over to box sitting on the edge of the counter.

David chuckled. "You could always talk about love. You are great at talking about love." He smiled at her. "Besides, the way she keeps looking at Killian…"

Mary Margaret threw up her hands. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "Fine. We'll do it."

"Um, about that…" David tilted his watch to her and walked to grab his coat. "I think it's better if you talk to her. Girl talk and all…" He gave his wife an apologetic look before darting out of the door.

"Coward!" Mary Margret yelled after him. She huffed as the door closed and folded her arms across her chest. "I need a drink if I'm going to do this." She turned and went to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses.

* * *

Emma fumbled behind her, trying to get the door open as Killian pressed even closer, his hand slipping beneath the t-shirt she wore under her jacket. His lips crushed against hers and she closed her eyes, moaning in the back of her throat as she kissed him back, their lips and tongues dancing together.

It was so easy to get lost in the feel of his touch. She sighed into his kiss and put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "Killian, you can wait five minutes." She panted, catching her breath as she watched him take a shaky breath in and scrub his hand through his hair.

"Love, five minutes is to long." He inclined his head and looked at her through dark lashes.

Emma swallowed and felt heat pool in her core. She hated when he used his looks and his charm to seduce her. He knew that she couldn't resist. "Stop with the bedroom eyes. Please," she said, turning the knob behind her. "Five minutes." She held up her hand, showing him five fingers.

Killian grinned at her and nodded, stealing a quick kiss as she ducked up the stairs.

The door to the apartment was usually always unlocked and Emma pushed it open in her hurry. The damned pirate knew exactly how to push every single one of her buttons. All she could think about was getting back to him with her overnight bag. Last time she hadn't brought any clothes and had to work the next morning, she'd spent the day without underwear. Killian had used his hook to take them off and the delicate lace had not held up.

"Emma!" Mary Margret stood up from the table, stumbling a little at her sudden movement.

Emma froze, not expecting anyone to be home at this time and if they were, not to be sitting in the dimly lit apartment. Alone. "Mary Margret, are you okay?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the kitchen. She took in the slight flush to her mother's face and the fact that there was a half empty bottle of wine on the table in front of her along with a glass and frowned. "Did something happen?"

Mary Margret shook her head. "No… No. Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you." She smiled quickly and warmly.

"O-kay," Emma said slowly. "I have plans..." she motioned to the door, not wanting to tell her mother about Killian and what exactly their plans were. She flushed at the thought of what he promised to do to her with his tongue tonight.

"Oh, well, it won't take long…" Mary Margaret shifted, nervous. She'd worked up the nerve to do this now, not later.

Sighing, Emma nodded. "Alright. Just... just give me a second." She disappeared into her bedroom.

Mary Margaret sat back down and poured herself another glass of wine. She looked at the box of condoms sitting on the chair next to her and picked them up and put them on her lap. Charming was in big trouble next time she saw him, she decided. This had been his idea and then he left it to her. "Girl talk," she mumbled into her wine glass and took a drink.

Emma returned with her overnight bag and dropped into the chair across from Mary Margaret. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, watching Mary Margret as she took a big swallow of wine.

Carefully setting her glass down, Mary Margret steeled herself and looked over at her daughter. "Are you being safe?" she asked.

Her eyes widening, Emma stared at her mother. "What? I carry a gun."

Mary Margret shook her head. "No. I mean, are you using protection when you…" She made a motion with her hand.

Emma's mouth fell open and she was speechless. She stared at her mother, unable to really register what her mother was talking about.

"You know. When you have sex."

Emma snapped out of her stupor with a shake of her head "Are you seriously asking me if I use condoms? Is this the sex talk? This _is_ the sex talk, isn't it? How do you even know if I'm having sex with anyone right now?"

Mary Margret's eyes were wide, not quite ready for Emma to bombard her with questions. She took a deep breath. "Emma, we just want to make sure that you are safe. You did have Henry-"

"We are _not_ talking about that! I was a stupid teenager then! It was more than ten years ago. I have had plenty of sex since then." She turned red. "I mean, you didn't need to know about that…" She closed her eyes, wanting to bang her head against the table. Her mother wanted to tell her about safe sex over a decade too late.

Mary Margaret laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. Her shoulders shook and she tried to stop, taking a few deep breaths. Emma was staring at her like she was crazy. Or drunk. She supposed she did have a little too much wine. Finally, a giggle escaped her as she reached for Emma's hand. "Emma." She couldn't fight the smile on her face as she took her daughter's hand. "We just want you to be safe. With both your heart and your body."

Emma's cheeks were still red as she warily watched her mother. "I'm thirty. I figured all of this stuff out a long time ago." Without anyone's help or coaching, she left out.

"I understand." Mary Margaret wiggled in her chair to sit up a little straighter. "It's just… Charming has seen the way Hook looks at you and I have seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking." She held up her hand when Emma immediately tried to protest. "I know, you don't want anyone to know, so if it is him you choose, we want you to be safe."

There was a pause, the apartment almost too quiet as Emma studied her mother's face. Not finding anything to show that the other woman was being anything but honest, Emma gave her mother a small smile. "Thank you. I will. I mean, as much as I can be with my heart."

Mary Margaret was practically beaming as she finished off the glass of wine. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "No." She glanced over at the clock. "Damnit, I have to go." She stood up quickly.

Finishing the glass of wine in a hurry, Mary Margaret left it on the table and followed Emma to the door, grabbing the box of condoms. "Emma. We want you to have this. You know, to be safe? No prince without a cape, alright?" She gave a hopeful smile and held out the box.

"No prince without a cape?" Emma looked at the box and then at her mother and back at the box before she tentatively took it. "Thanks…" she said, feeling awkward again, but her mother was beaming at her again, seemingly very proud of herself for having survived the conversation.

"Well, I'll let you go. You have somewhere to be, right?" She quickly hugged her startled daughter.

Emma half heartedly hugged her mother back, turning her attention back to the condoms again. "Pirates don't wear capes," she mumbled.

Mary Margaret's mouth fell open and she gaped at her daughter. "Emma!"

"Sorry! It's just, the metaphor…" She sighed. "We're safe." Emma flushed, realizing she revealed a little more than she intended. She met her mother's eyes. "Killian and I are safe."

Mary Margaret started nodding, a little awkwardly. "Good." She would have to tell Charming that he had been right about Emma and Hook. "Good. Well, have a good night!" she said cheerily.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emma said and left, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against that door and took a deep breath. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled.

"I was thinking the same thing, love."

Emma started, dropping her bag and holding the condoms in front of her like they would protect her. "Jesus, Killian," she hissed at him.

"'No prince without a cape'?" he asked and reached out to take the box from her, taking great interest in it.

She swatted his arm and picked up her bag. "I just got 'the talk' from my mother. Let's get out of here." Emma brushed past him to head down the stairs.

"Bareskin," Killian read, following Emma down the stairs and out the door. He turned the box over in his hands. "Specially designed to help you feel closer and get closer." He grinned. "Emma."

Stopping, she glared at him, still off kilter from the conversation with her mother and the fact that she gave her a box of condoms, which Killian was way too interested in. "What?"

He smirked, giving her a look that made her belly tight. His blue, blue eyes were filled with enough mischief and promise that Emma felt warm and wet when she remembered his promise. Killian held the box up and shook it a little. "They're ribbed for her pleasure."

"Are you serious?!" Emma turned red and snatched the box from him, stalking off down the street.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_I hope you enjoyed. The prompts:_

_suggested by lovingcaptainswan:_  
_• After much prompting from David, Mary Margaret and David decide to have "the talk" with Emma, when they notice she is spending more time than normal with a certain pirate._

_suggested by stormbravers_  
_• Snow's trying to make up for the lost time and wants to have ~the talk~ with Emma, not knowing who else might be listening their conversation. "So, this 'no prince without a cape' thing… does it apply to pirates?" (the cape is a metaphor for condoms lol)_

_I hope you both don't mind I put them together. They seemed to go together really well. I loved the 'no prince without a cape'._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
